monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat: Call of the Wild - Episode 272
272 - Monstercat: Call of the Wild (Halloween Special) is the 121st episode of the Call of the Wild series and the third Halloween episode. The episode contained an introduction, eighteen tracks and a takeover mix from Monst3r. The eighteen tracks included two Monstercat exclusives, a throwback and a Uncaged spotlight. The episode is approximately 59 minutes and 50 seconds (59:50). Story Dan Scarcelli recalls the events after Episode 175; he fled the office with the audio recorder as the sound of the beast rang in his ears, the repulsive odor lingered and it's tracks were sprawled across the floor and walls. He entered a dark room to hide in with only the image of the beast in his eyes. His sense of time was lost and he planned on recollecting his memory. As Dan sat in the corner of the room, he couldn't remember where he was and how he got there. Did the eyes of the beast have an affect on him? But he knew the show must go on, that people were listening, but to what? He looked out in the hallway to see that the coast was clear. He went back toward the music office to see what was inside but couldn't get a good glimpse of anything. Dan decided to go to the rooftop to peer down through the sun window to get a better view. As he exited the building, the cold stunned his face and hands. It was late and the wind blew crimson-colored leaves across the streets. The streets that held thousands of people during Monstercat Compound were now a desolate wasteland with no soul in sight. Dan climbed the stairs to the roof to which "more despair awaited." He looked in the window and was frightened by the beast moving inside. With his movements, the glass cracked and Dan fell down through the window. At the bottom, Dan calls out to the audience to "get out of here, it'll be okay, just get out of here..." Dan noticed that every time he got closer to the beast, his memory was fading away. "What was it? Who was it? Is it even real? Was I going cr- no, I couldn't be. Am I talking to myself? Music, laughs we need music. laughs Where is the music?" Dan told the audience there was someone or something in the studio and he kept hearing sounds. He finally focused and saw the beast standing over the mixer controlling the music. His recorder lost connection and the "beast" broadcasted it's voice. "Hello. I have something to show you. Listen, and enjoy." Monst3r's takeover mix plays. After the mix, Dan finally got control over the show again. He gave praise to the mix and saw the screen revealing a 30-minute version of the mix being uploaded to the Monstercat Mix Contest podcast. Dan apologized to the audience for the confusion of what happened. Suddenly, a growl is heard nearby, and Dan told the growl to "leave us alone." As it growled again, Dan ran out of the studio. The beast's voice came on again saying "Until next Halloween, later days!" Tracklisting Trivia Featured Artists * Aero Chord (2) * Bossfight (2) * KUURO (2) * Slippy (2) * Stonebank (2) * Dirtyphonics (1) * Draper (1) * Habstrakt (1) * Mazare (1) * Muzzy (1) * Philip Strand (1) * REAPER (1) * RIOT (1) * Slushii (1) * Tokyo Machine (1) Featured Vocalists * Sophiya (1) Featured Remixers * NGHTMRE (1)